


Świąteczna kolacja

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty i Sherlock Holmes nie znoszą świąt i nie zamierzają w nich uczestniczyć - ale Sebastian i John zmieniają ich plany siłą, manipulacją i innymi, skutecznymi formami nacisku. Krótko i fluffowo i zdecydowanie dobrze się kończy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świąteczna kolacja

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Christmas Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943037) by [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei)



> Okazałam się mieć wenę świąteczno-komediowo-fluffową, dlatego nowy rozdział Konstrukcji przesunie się trochę w czasie ;) A na razie wspomniane maleństwo pod choinkę, na które inspiracja napływała razem z masą przebojów świątecznych, jakie od początku grudnia słucham prawie cały czas. Johnlock i Mormor w jednym. Wesołych świąt i miłego czytania ^^

 

***

Jim od rana próbował pracować. Siedział w salonie tyłem do okna, aby nie patrzyć na psujący mu nastrój, marznący śnieg z deszczem, z kocem zarzuconym na ramiona i laptopem na kolanach. W zasięgu ręki miał termos z gorącą herbatą z goździkami i cynamonem oraz talerz z korzennymi ciastkami – Sebastian postawił je przed nim spoglądając na niego wymownie, ale wówczas go zignorował. Teraz zaś miał ochotę spytać, o co mu chodzi albo urządzić karczemną awanturę, bo mężczyzna szwendał się po całym domu robiąc zbyt wiele hałasu, nosząc jakieś zakurzone pudła i pakunki i co chwilę paradując mu niemal przed nosem. Dorzucał drewno do kominka, trochę sprzątał – robiąc przy tym sobie tylko znanym sposobem jeszcze więcej bałaganu – przesuwał meble i gdy Jim był już bliski tego, by kazać mu się wynosić i uderzyć do jakiejś swojej przyjaciółki bądź przyjaciela, aby ci go zajęli na parę godzin w sypialni – usłyszał, jak mężczyzna, podśpiewując coś pod nosem okropnym falsetem, ubiera się w przedpokoju i opuszcza ich wspólne lokum.

Westchnął z ulgą i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym panował dziwny rozgardiasz, ale zignorował to i ponownie spojrzał na ekran komputera, oczekując na odpowiedź w sprawie przerzucenia do Kanady klientki, która za pomoc w ucieczce przed zadłużonym mężem-krętaczem i nową tożsamość obiecywała góry złota pochodzące z pokaźnego spadku po dziadkach.

_Zgadzam się na wszystkie warunki, panie Moriarty. Ale przesuńmy to parę dni, bo jego rodzina podniesie larum, kiedy nie stawię się u nich na świątecznym obiedzie. Potem będę mogła udać wyjazd z przyjaciółką do Spa, bo robię to zawsze o tej porze roku i to najbezpieczniejszy termin, by się uwolnić od tych harpii._

Świąteczny obiad! To wiele wyjaśniało. Zwykli ludzie i te ich zwykłe małe sprawy i nudne, smutne życia, gdzie czekało się na weekendy, nienawidziło poniedziałków, spłacało kredyty hipoteczne i odliczało dni do świąt, kolejnych urodzin i śmierci. Był dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, to jasne, że myśleli o tej porze roku o obżarstwie, fałszywych uściskach z niekoniecznie lubianą rodziną, ostatnich gorączkowo szykowanych prezentach i reszcie sentymentalnych bzdur. O tej porze roku interesy zamierały, bo jakoś mniej osób chciało się mordować i robić przekręty, a do włamań do pustych domów, których właściciele wyjechali odwiedzić rodzinę, złodzieje nie potrzebowali pomocy geniusza zbrodni.

Bezmyślnie sięgnął po ciastko i dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma ono kształt choinki i ozdobione jest lukrem imitującym bombki. Wydął usta i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu bardziej uważnie; z jednego z pudeł, jakie przywlókł tu Sebastian, wystawał błyszczący łańcuch, w drugim znajdowały się stroiki i podstawki pod świeczki ze sztucznego igliwia. Gdzieniegdzie leżały niepodłączone jeszcze lampki, a z półek powyciągane były książki kulinarne i szmatławe czasopisma z poradami jak zrobić najpiękniejszą ozdobę na świąteczny stół, o których posiadanie nigdy nie podejrzewałby swojego snajpera. Jasne, Sebastian bywał sentymentalny i wciąż zdarzało mu się odwiedzać dawnych bliskich i przyjaciół przy okazji różnych uroczystości oraz świętować bzdury pokroju urodzin, ale przez wszystkie ich wspólne lata jakoś w żadne Boże Narodzenie nie musiał go oglądać i nie sądził, że mężczyzna zamierza je celebrować. Ani tym bardziej, że będzie urządzać podobne absurdy w jego domu… no, ich domu, skoro przed niespełna rokiem mężczyzna przestał bawić się w pomieszkiwanie i wprowadził się tu na stałe.

Próbował wrócić do pracy, poprzeglądał dawne wiadomości i na kilka odpisał, a po ponad godzinie jego klientka na próby ustalenia szczegółów odparła coś o konieczności pieczenia ciasteczek z teściową i obiecała odezwać się wieczorem. Ze złości zrobiło mu się czerwono przed oczami i miał szczerą ochotę dokładnie w tym momencie wysłać smsa ze zleceniem skręcenia jej karku. Pewnie byłby to zrobił, bo trzymał już w dłoni telefon, kiedy usłyszał od strony wejścia głośny rumor, po którym drzwi trzasnęły, dobyła się z tamtej strony seria przekleństw, a potem – ciężkie kroki i odgłos szurania, jakby Sebastian ciągnął za sobą jakiś ciężki, ogromny i nieporęczny przedmiot.

 _Mam nadzieję, że to nie zwłoki_ – zdołał pomyśleć, a moment później, gdy zerknął w stronę przedpokoju, zza ściany wydobył się… wierzchołek choinki. Ogromnego, żywego drzewa, wciąż wilgotnego i brudnego, z którego na jego piękną posadzkę sypały się igły, w którym pewnie lęgło się robactwo i które mogło narobić mnóstwo bajzlu w wydaniu, którego nie tolerował. Choinka przesuwała się o kolejne cale, a z pomiędzy gałęzi zaczął być widoczny sapiący, zgrzany Sebastian, który próbował okazywać entuzjazm ponownie coś podśpiewując, chociaż igły smagały go po twarzy przy każdym ruchu.

– Co to jest? – spytał zimno, gdy mężczyzna wtaszczył blisko trzymetrowe drzewo do ich salonu, a następnie zaczął przekręcać je do pionu.

– Pytasz serio? – zdziwił się i głośno roześmiał na widok jego miny. – Zostaję tu na święta, więc…

– Nie chcę tej szkarady w moim salonie. W tej chwili wynieś to paskudztwo – zażądał i spróbował udawać, że wraca do pracy.

– Wybacz, Jim, ale są święta. A ja lubię święta – odparł, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że mężczyzna patrzył na niego z mordem w oczach. Wrócił do podśpiewywania czegoś, co biorąc pod uwagę tekst chyba miało być przebojem Last Christmas, jednak melodia przypominała raczej Jingle Bells. – Szkarada zostaje – oznajmił, kiedy choinka została przeciągnięta w róg salonu i umieszczona w nieco skrzywionym stojaku.

– Nienawidzę cię i jak zdecyduję się w najbliższym czasie, żeby pozbawić cię głowy, najpierw cię wypatroszę i wypcham igliwiem z tego paskudztwa.

– Podasz mi lampki? – spytał Sebastian i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Jim sapnął ze złością, po czym głośno zamknął laptop, a następnie wsadził go sobie pod pachę, zgarnął ze stołu talerz i termos i z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy wystartował do swojej sypialni.

Dopiero na miejscu uzmysłowił sobie, że ze złości zaczął pochłaniać świąteczne ciastka jedno za drugim; niemal się zakrztusił, gdy na którymś z nich, tym w kształcie ciasteczkowego ludzika, dostrzegł namalowane lukrem zarysy garnituru i krzywy napis _Jimmy_ na prawej ręce.

Gdy obok dostrzegł uśmiechniętego ludzika z czapką Mikołaja i w mundurze wojskowym oraz z pistoletem, zaczął od odgryzienia mu głowy.

 

***

 

Sherlock udawał ignoranta, bo to była jedyna metoda radzenia sobie ze świąteczną gorączką pani Hudson i Johna. Po prostu zachowywał się, jakby nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na wszystkie przygotowania, na siłę znalazł sobie jakąś sprawę wyjazdową – po raz pierwszy od lat ruszył się z mieszkania dla nędznej, smutnej trójki – a po powrocie zaszył w sypialni, oznajmiając, że musi pokontemplować w samotności. Z trudem przyszło mu _niezauważanie_ wszystkich świecidełek, stroików i nieubranej jeszcze choinki, ale wiedział, że jeśli choćby zawiesi oko na którymkolwiek z nich, biegający po mieszkaniu John natychmiast spróbuje zagonić go do pomocy w przygotowaniach.

Czuł w całym mieszkaniu, a wcześniej na klatce schodowej, olejek waniliowy i cynamon, toteż jasnym było, że pani Hudson szykowała już pierwsze wypieki. Nawet w jego sypialni pachniało nieziemsko, ale uznał, że przesadą będzie pójście do mieszkania gospodyni i zapytanie, z jakiej to okazji, a nie miał na słodkości aż takiego apetytu, by zapłacić za nie pracami domowymi. Wychyli nos z pokoju, powie chociaż słowo…! A jego gospodyni do spółki z Johnem zaczną zmuszać go do sprzątania, więc po prostu nie mógł pozwolić im odkryć, że doskonale wie, że zbliżają się święta.

Spróbował wyszukać w skrzynce pocztowej jakieś godne zainteresowania sprawy, by przeczekać z nimi do wieczora i wyłonić się z sypialni dopiero, gdy jego współlokator pójdzie spać, lecz, jak na złość! Nie znajdowało się tam nic ciekawego, a gdy spróbował odzywać się smsem do tych nudnych i oczywistych klientów – odpisywali, że są na wyjeździe, z rodziną lub po prostu _na świętach_ , albo nie odpisywali w ogóle. Kilku złożyło mu ckliwe życzenia, a jedna kobieta zapytała, czy _może zostać jego Śnieżynką_. Ze zgrozą odrzucił od siebie telefon. Śnieżynką…! Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co miało to znaczyć, ale i tak samo stwierdzenie wołało o pomstę do nieba.

Uruchomił kilka portali informacyjnych, licząc, że tam znajdzie cokolwiek, o co mógłby zahaczyć swoje myśli, jednak były wypełnione wiadomościami o tym, że burmistrz Londynu osobiście zapalił lampki na jakiejś choince, najczęściej kupowanymi prezentami są perfumy, kosmetyki i elektronika, a najmodniejszymi kolorami stroików są w tym roku kremowy i lila. Zamykał kolejne strony tak szybko, że w pewnym momencie kliknął nieopatrznie na link z filmem, jak zrobić idealny keks, a potem – na listę największych przebojów świątecznych, która zawiesiła mu przeglądarkę, a okropna muzyka ucichła dopiero gdy wyłączył laptop przyciskiem Power.

W skrajnej desperacji napisał do Lestrade’a i Molly, niemal błagając ich, aby przekazali mu coś, cokolwiek, najgłupszą nawet sprawę – lecz okazało się, że oboje mają już urlopy i biegają właśnie po mieście, załatwiając ostatnie sprawunki. Lestrade spytał dodatkowo, czy Johnowi bardziej spodoba się żółty czy czarno-zielony sweter, a Molly – czy wypada jej kupić Gregowi perfumy.

Ogarnęła go zgroza. Od tego nie dało się uciec…! Lestrade’owi odpisał, żeby oba kolory są do niczego i doradził niebieski lub écru, zaś w smsa Molly wpatrywał się parę chwil i ostatecznie nic jej nie poradził. Wypadanie-bądź-nie było czymś, czego kompletnie nie rozumiał i nawet nie próbował, a poza tym, na miłość boską, nie miał pojęcia, kim niby jest _Greg_. Był już gotów uznać, że jedyną ucieczką jest zamknięcie się w pałacu myśli, kiedy jego komórka zadzwoniła i pojawił się na niej numer Lestrade’a. Postanowił odebrać, sądząc naiwnie, że może ktoś postanowił jednak kogoś zamordować z okazji świąt – i natychmiast tego pożałował.

– Sherlock, nie mają niebieskich, żadnego niebieskiego, a ja nie mam pojęcie, co to jest… – zająknął się – ee-kra?

– Écru – rzucił z rozdrażnieniem i jęknął, kiedy do jego drzwi rozległo się pukanie, a moment później ukazał się w nich John w gumowych rękawicach, z rękami założonymi na biodrach i nietęgim wyrazem twarzy.

– Écru – powtórzył za nim Lestrade. – Świetnie. Nadal nie wiem, co to jest, a wstyd mi pytać ekspedientki.

– To francuskie określenie naturalnego koloru tkanin takich jak jedwab i len przed farbowaniem, które dosłownie oznacza surowy lub…

– Sherlock, jaki to kolor! – syknął nieco desperacko.

– Ciemniejszy niż kość słoniowa. Podobny do kremowego, ale bardziej żółto-różowy.

– Mam mu kupić _żółto-różowy_ sweter?

– Nie! Jasnobeżowy, a beż to taki bardzo jasny brąz, czy ty naprawdę nie znasz kolorów? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem i zerknął na Johna, który wydął właśnie usta i niecierpliwie przytupywał nogą. – Muszę kończyć, dasz sobie radę.

– Jak mu się nie spodoba, to ty go będziesz nosić – mruknął Lestrade. – Cóż, w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

– Jutro…? – zdziwił się Sherlock, ale mężczyzna po drugiej stronie już się rozłączył. – John, dlaczego Lestrade chce się ze mną zobaczyć? Twierdzi, że nie ma żadnych…

– Zaprosiliśmy go na obiad. _Świąteczny_ – powiedział z naciskiem i potrząsnął trzymaną w rękach ścierką.

– Och – odparł z zastanowieniem. – Kupi ci sweter – dodał po chwili.

– Prezenty świąteczne powinny być _niespodzianką_ – westchnął, obracając oczami. – Tymczasem dla ciebie jest niespodzianką fakt, że spodziewamy się gości i zakładam, że nic nikomu nie kupiłeś.

– Będzie dla wszystkich wystarczającym prezentem, że w ogóle się zjawię – oznajmił, na co John zupełnie oniemiał z lekko otwartymi z szoku ustami.

– Sherlock… – jęknął wreszcie. – Bierz się do roboty. Powiemy, że moje prezenty są od nas obu, skoro się tym nie zająłeś.

– Dlaczego miałbym… – urwał, kiedy John rzucił mu ścierkę i spray do czyszczenia.

– Dość. Umyj wszystkie drzwi, a potem posprzątaj swój burdel w kuchni – oznajmił, wycofując się do wyjścia. – I wyrzuć tę szarą maź z lodówki, bo nie chcę wiedzieć co to jest, a wygląda jak pudding i wolałbym, żeby nikt przez pomyłkę tego nie zjadł.

– John, ja chyba nie chcę świąt – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, wpatrując się w sprzęt czyszczący z obrzydzeniem.

– Cóż, _geniuszu_ , w takim razie do przyszłego roku postaraj się wynaleźć wehikuł czasu, żeby dwudziestego grudnia teleportować się prosto do nowego roku – oznajmił, po czym skinął na niego niecierpliwie i nie drgnął z miejsca, dopóki Sherlock nie wstał z łóżka i nie ruszył za nim, powłócząc nogami jakby szedł na ścięcie.

 

***

 

W ciągu trzech godzin strojenia fochów w samotności, Jimowi skończyły się ciastka i herbata, klienci nadal nie pisali i nie życzyli sobie żadnych zabójstw, a jedynymi mailami, jakie otrzymywał, były automatyczne wiadomości ze sklepów internetowych, w których był pytany, czy sprawił już świąteczne prezenty swoim bliskim. Dłuższą chwilę zawiesił wzrok na tej z sex-shopu, w którym kiedyś – na potrzeby sprawy, _to jasne_ – musiał zakupić parę gadżetów; przystojny, mocno umięśniony blondyn w czapce Mikołaja i czerwonych stringach trzymał równie czerwone dildo i uśmiechał się zalotnie, prezentując śnieżnobiałe uzębienie.

Zerknął na drzwi, zza których dobywał się przytłumiony odgłos piosenek świątecznych, a następnie kliknął podany link i spędził kwadrans na przeglądaniu ofert. _Tylko przeglądał._ Nie zamierzał nic kupować. Nie potrzebował przecież żadnego z absurdalnych strojów aniołków, elfów i mikołajów, rogów renifera ani kajdanek z białym pluszem ani… odsunął się od ekranu. Ani dildo w kształcie świątecznej laski-lizaka i takichż kolorach… to było ponad jego siły i chyba wolał już oglądanie Sebastiana, gdy ten pucuje okna i ubiera choinkę. Lub piecze ciastka, bo jakkolwiek ich kształty przyprawiały go o zażenowanie, smakowały znakomicie, a nie miał już ani jednego.  

Starannie wyłączył przeglądaną stronę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, skierował się w stronę schodów i gdy stanął na ich szczycie, laptop niemal wypadł mu z rąk. Nie było go zaledwie parę godzin, a w tym czasie Sebastian zdążył sprawić, że pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby magicznym sposobem znalazł się w innym domu. Kolorowe światełka były poprzyczepiane dosłownie wszędzie: na jego eleganckich, drogich meblach, ramach obrazów, kominku, futrynach, firankach i balustradzie. Wszędzie walały się stosy błyszczących łańcuchów i pootwierane pudła z bombkami, a kilkanaście gotowych stroików było ustawionych na każdej chyba płaskiej powierzchni. Jakby tego było mało, wszędzie unosił się zapach świec z cynamonem, a na włączonym w telewizorze kanale muzycznym dwudziestopięcioletnia Mariah Carey wyśpiewywała, że _na święta chce tylko ciebie_.

Nie dostrzegł nigdzie Sebastiana, jednak usłyszał go ze strony otwartej kuchni; mężczyzna śpiewał… coś. Fałszując niemiłosiernie i dukając wszystko zupełnie nie w takt, a strzępy tekstu, jakich nie pomylił lub nie zmyślił, wskazywały na to, że próbował podśpiewywać razem ze słynną diwą. Efekt był tak przerażający, że Jim niemal wycofał się do siebie, aby chronić swoje wrażliwe uszy, jednak wówczas w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach jakiegoś słodkiego wypieku. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zszedł z kilku pierwszych stopni, wpatrując się w swoje stopy, aby nie potknąć się na którymś z gratów rozstawionych na schodach. Do zapachu świeżego ciasta doszła woń dobrej whisky, marcepana, korzennych przypraw i suszonych owoców i złapał się na tym, że pragnie dobrać się do tych wszystkich słodkości tak bardzo, że zaczyna się ślinić.

Jego apetytu nie był w stanie zabić ani zawodzący Sebastian ani świecidełka ani nawet szkaradna choinka, na razie ozdobiona wyłącznie lampkami. Mógł uważać święta za idiotyzm, ale te zapachy i obietnica smaków…! Nie jadł żadnych domowych wypieków od wielu lat, a te z cukierni nie mogły się z nimi równać, nie pachniały tak niesamowicie i musiałby dla nich wyjść z domu i patrzeć na wszystkich pogrążonych w gorączce świątecznej idiotów, podczas gdy Sebastian był tylko jeden i…

Sebastian. W świątecznej czapce, identycznej jak u modela z dildem, opiętych dżinsach i damskim fartuszku kuchennym, wałkujący na stolnicy – skąd w ogóle mieli stolnicę…? – płachtę białego marcepana. Zobaczywszy Jima, uśmiechnął się szeroko, zagapił na niego i w efekcie jego ręce powędrowały za daleko, aż na brzeg stołu, a wałek wypadł mu z rąk i głośno uderzył w podłogę. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował jego nagłej niezdarności i zamiast tego zaczął rozglądać się po kuchni, gdzie w samym centrum całego pobojowiska tkwiło cudownie brązowe, pachnące alkoholem ciasto świąteczne, które Sebastian musiał ukrywać przez ostatnie tygodnie i podlewać whisky, a teraz wyciągnął do ozdobienia marcepanem. W piekarniku tkwiły nadziane już mincemeat pies, a w garnku na kuchence resztki bakaliowo-owocowej masy. Odstawił laptop na blat, po czym jak w transie ruszył w kierunku naczynia, chwycił drewnianą łyżkę i, ignorując Sebastiana, który nerwowo wygładzał fartuszek, wsunął do ust odrobinę wystudzoną już porcję. Miał ochotę zacząć mruczeć z przyjemności, lecz godność mu na to nie pozwoliła, tym bardziej że wciąż miał w pamięci, że Sebastian upokorzył go pieczeniem ciastka korzennego z jego wizerunkiem.

– Smakuje ci? – spytał mężczyzna wpatrując się w niego jak psiak czekający na nagrodę.

– Może być – odparł sucho, a następnie wsunął w usta kolejną łyżkę. I następną. I jeszcze jedną, robiąc to tak gwałtownie, że drewno boleśnie uderzyło w jego dolne zęby.

– Część zapakowałem do słoików i…

– Daj mi – zażądał, mając absolutną pewność, że jeśli za chwilę nie dostanie więcej tej cudowności, zacznie wylizywać garnek. Jego ręce niemal się trzęsły, gdy Sebastian z zadowoleniem odkręcał świeżo zawekowany słoik, ale zdołał opanować się na tyle, by zacząć spożywać jego zawartość maleńką, srebrną łyżeczką.

– Zdecydujesz się jednak polubić święta? – spytał Sebastian, wrzucając wałek do wypełnionego po brzegi zlewu.

– Chyba zwariowałeś – odparł, nie będąc jednak w stanie wydobyć z siebie słusznego warknięcia, gdy był raczony takimi cudownościami. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem, a następnie chwycił ostrożnie płachtę marcepana i przeniósł na przygotowane ciasto.

– Szkoda, bo kto nie lubi świąt nie dostanie ani kawałka – oznajmił, po czym zaczął lekko dociskać brzegi. – A to sekretny przepis, którego nauczyła mnie…

– Sebastian? – przerwał mu. – Jak przyciszysz ten koszmar z telewizora, posprzątasz mi salon, a zamiast puddingu, którego szczerze nienawidzę, zrobisz mi kawowe trufle, zastanowię się nad tym, by przestać je nienawidzić.

– Wolisz z białej czy ciemnej czekolady?

– Zrób jedne i drugie – oznajmił, po czym wsunął do usta kolejną łyżeczkę pyszności, dzięki której Czerwononosy Rudolf z głośników brzmiał niemal jak Bee Gees, świąteczny bałagan jakoś mniej straszył, a Sebastian nie wydawał mu się już przygłupem w damskim fartuszku, lecz modelem ze strony sex-shopu.

– Pozwolisz mi wtedy porozwieszać jemiołę? – spytał z pozorną niewinnością, za co został obdarzony pełnym politowania i niesamowicie wymuszonym spojrzeniem.

– Nie przeciągaj struny tylko bierz się do roboty. Nie masz do jutra zbyt wiele czasu – oznajmił, a następnie skierował wzrok na maź z suszonych owoców i wpakował sobie do ust kolejną porcję. Sebastian roześmiał się dźwięcznie, a następnie wrócił do masy marcepanowej, którą przystrajał, podczas gdy Jim zajmował się jedzeniem, rozkoszując każdą łyżeczką. Odstawił słoik, kiedy stanęła przed nim filiżanka z parującą, cynamonową herbatą i przyssał się do filiżanki; nieprzerwanie obserwował Sebastiana, który skończył właśnie walkę z marcepanem i otworzył piekarnik by zostawić babeczki do ostygnięcia.

Jim był dzięki słodyczom w tak ugodowym nastroju, że dał się zaprowadzić do salonu i posadzić na kanapie, podczas gdy Sebastian wrócił do przystrajania pomieszczenia. Podśpiewywał co jakiś czas, ewidentnie nie mogąc się powstrzymać, lecz za każdym razem, gdy miał ochotę go za to zbesztać, wsuwał do usta kolejne porcje nadzienia albo pogryzał ciastka z poranka, których okazali się mieć jeszcze spory zapas. Zerkał co chwilę w laptop, ale kątem oka obserwował snajpera, kompletnie nieprzypominającego teraz swojej zwyczajnej wersji. Nie gdy mruczał pod nosem coś o jemiole i winie, a potem – liście do Mikołaja i o tym, że niby w minionym roku był grzeczny. Niemal zakrztusił się ciastkami na to ostatnie, zwłaszcza że mężczyzna naprawdę wczuł się w tekst i wydawał się go dobrze znać, chociaż melodia, co było jasne, niezmiennie przypominała Jingle Bells.

– Sebastian – odezwał się w pewnym momencie, gdy w telewizorze zaczęły się reklamy, a on trzymał w jednej ręce kolejnego ciasteczkowego ludzika, a w drugiej na wpół opróżniony słoiczek. – W następnej porcji ciastek nie życzę sobie ludzików w garniturach.

– Oczywiście – odparł mężczyzna, a następnie wyciągnął z pudełka z bombkami wielkie, brokatowe paskudztwo, najwyraźniej wykonane na zamówienie, bo widniał na nim wizerunek ich obu wytłoczony na czerwonym tle w kształcie jabłka.

Byłby rzucił w niego trzymanym słoikiem, gdyby nie uznał, że marnowanie jego zawartości stanowiło większą zbrodnię niż wszystkie jakich dokonał w życiu razem wzięte. I chyba dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że oto tkwił w pięknym domu ze swoim krwiożerczym snajperem, który piekł mu ciastka, przystrajał salon i próbował śpiewać świąteczne piosenki – oraz że to wszystko robił tylko dla ich dwójki i nikogo więcej, a święta faktycznie mieli spędzić razem. W swoim wyłącznym towarzystwie, bo przecież kogo innego mieliby zaprosić?

Był tak zszokowany i porażony konkluzją, do jakiej doszedł, że gdy Sebastian zaczął niezbyt zgrabnie rozwieszać w kolejnych miejscach gałązki jemioły, nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa komentarza o tym, że jeśli pod którąkolwiek z nich próbuje go dorwać, to wsadzi mu ją w tyłek i wyciągnie gardłem.

 

***

 

Sherlock mógł biegać godzinami po mrozie czy w ulewnym deszczu, tropić przestępców w śmierdzących norach oraz wcielać się w upokarzające role podrywaczy, nieśmiałych romantyków czy wręcz księży, jednak rola zwykłego człowieka, który sprząta swój dom przed świętami, okazała się być ponad jego siły. Podobno i tak nie zrobił nic użytecznego, a przynajmniej tak twierdził John, jednak samo wielogodzinne spacerowanie ze ścierką wydawało mu się najbardziej męczącą, najnudniejszą i najbardziej pozbawioną sensu czynnością na świecie. Co za różnica, czy na półce będzie trochę kurzu, a z kominka wysypie się nieco popiołu, bo z powodu wypełnionego kosza na śmieci wyrzucił w ogień swoje – faktycznie trochę nieświeże – eksperymenty z lodówki? To zdecydowanie nie było warte krzyków i narzekań, zwłaszcza że przecież się starał i ostatecznie pozbył rzeczy, które tak bardzo przeszkadzały jego przyjacielowi.

Padł do łóżka kompletnie wycieńczony i nieszczęśliwy, przymknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, był już świąteczny poranek. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie wierząc, że faktycznie usnął ze zmęczenia i że oto nastał dzień, gdzie zaledwie za parę godzin do jego ukochanego mieszkania zwali się tłum gości, których będzie należało zabawiać, co w jego wydaniu oznaczało, że był zmuszony tolerować ich obecność i nie być nadmiernie nieprzyjemnym. Może określenie tłum było lekką przesadą, bo zdawało się, że miał tu przybyć poza panią Hudson tylko Lestrade i Molly, jednak to i tak o przynajmniej dwie osoby za dużo. W przybycie Mycrofta nie wierzył, bo ten pewnie tkwił w siedzibie MI6 i w przeciwieństwie do niego znalazł sobie jakąś pracę, choćby było to sprawdzanie raportów finansowych z ostatniego kwartału lub inna równie żmudna i nikomu niepotrzebna rzecz. Tak czy inaczej, John go zaprosił, a mężczyzna rzucił kurtuazyjnym stwierdzeniem, że zjawi się jeśli tylko znajdzie czas. Sherlock rzadko mu zazdrościł, ale w tym momencie tak było – bo Mycrofta mogło tu nie być i nie musiał silić się na wykręty ani nie narażał na szczególne wyrzuty.

Wyłonił się z pokoju później niż zazwyczaj, zmęczony i nadąsany. Z uporem zignorował kawałek ciasta, które pani Hudson przyniosła im na śniadanie, zadowalając się samą herbatą, potem zignorował Johna, który próbował zagonić go do ostatnich porządków. Snuł się po mieszkaniu jak cień, smutno zerkając to na zegar, to na telefon, bo ten pierwszy pokazywał, że do przybycia gości jest coraz bliżej, a ten drugi wciąż milczał.

Byłby nie odzywał się do nikogo przez całe popołudnie, gdyby nie fakt, że kiedy miał już iść do swojej sypialni prasować koszulę, dostrzegł, jak John walczy bezskutecznie z lampkami choinkowymi, które za nic nie chciały się zapalić. Nie chciały bo i nie mogły, skoro podpięte były do przedłużacza, którego wtyczka luźno poniewierała się w drugim krańcu pomieszczenia; może w innej sytuacji zignorowałby to, jednak w pewnym momencie jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z jawną desperacją i niewypowiedzianą prośbą o pomoc. Mógłby oczywiście po prostu podłączyć światełka do prądu, ale uznał, że chwila popisów może trochę go rozruszać i poprawić mu humor, kucnął więc obok Johna i zaczął sprawdzać kolejne lampki, dokręcać je i odkręcać, słuchając pojękiwań, że zapewne któraś się przepaliła albo kabelek przetarł.

– Kupiłem je w zeszłym roku – oznajmił mężczyzna z wyrzutem – w sklepach wciskają nam coraz większy chłam.

– Oczywiście – przyznał Sherlock, w myślach dusząc się ze śmiechu.

– Jak choinka może nie mieć lampek? Przecież nie zdążę już kupić nowych…! Sklepy już pozamykane i…

– Sprzedaliby ci kolejne badziewie – powiedział z fałszywym współczuciem.

– Fakt, szkoda pieniędzy skoro mogłyby i tak zgasnąć w połowie wieczoru.

– Albo zrobić zwarcie i pozbawić nas prądu.

– Albo zrobić takie zwarcie, że choinka zaczęłaby się palić i… – urwał, kiedy dostrzegł wreszcie, że Sherlock zagryza kąciki warg i z trudem hamuje chichot. – Co? Wiesz, jak to naprawić, a ja czegoś nie zauważyłem? – spytał, na co detektyw obrócił oczami, a następnie skinął głową w stronę przedłużacza. John przesunął wzrokiem po kablu, a gdy dotarł do luźno leżącej wtyczki, miał minę, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien się roześmiać ze swojego gapiostwa czy wściec na Sherlocka, że robił z niego głupka. – Jak długo o tym wiedziałeś?

– Gdy tylko zobaczyłem, że się z tym męczysz – oznajmił, na co John pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył włączyć lampki do prądu; zanim to zrobił, przesunął przedłużacz pod ścianę i uśmiechnął się promiennie, kiedy wtyczka znalazła się w kontakcie a światełka na choince wesoło rozbłysły. – W końcu! Więc trzeba jeszcze tylko poprzesuwać meble, wyciągnąć jakieś świeczki i… Sherlock, pomożesz mi z tym, prawda?

– Przecież mamy prąd – spróbował zaprotestować detektyw, jednak po wczorajszym wiedział już, że John będzie truł mu do skutku, aż zacznie przynajmniej udawać, że coś robi.

– Świeczki będą dla nastroju, a nie światła. Proszę cię… Pani Hudson od wczoraj nie wychodzi z kuchni, więc mógłbyś przynajmniej w tym nam pomóc. Hm? – powiedział, spoglądając nie niego w dziwny sposób, niby nie zmuszając go wprost do wykonania polecenia, ale pokazując, że będzie strasznie zawiedziony, jeśli nie spełni jego prośby.

Sherlock nie wiedział nawet kiedy podniósł się z kolan i ruszył za nim, by zacząć robić w salonie drobne przemeblowanie, które gładko przeszło w wyciąganie z szaf zapomnianych obrusów, talerzy, sztućców i ozdób, o których posiadaniu nie miał pojęcia. Oczywiście nadal nie miał na to ochoty, co chwilę zerkał w telefon lub w kierunku swojej sypialni, lecz nie narzekał nadmiernie i z czystym sumieniem mógł stwierdzić, że przydawał się nawet bardziej niż poprzedniego dnia; w końcu _naprawił lampki_ , niczego nie potłukł i spędził na oglądaniu różnych bibelotów, które mogły się przydać do eksperymentów, nie więcej niż godzinę. Oczywiście, wszystko to było nudne i pozbawione jego zdaniem większego sensu, ale w sumie wcześniejsze wałęsanie się po mieszkaniu tylko dlatego, że nikt nie raczył nikogo zamordować ani porwać, również było kiepską rozrywką. No i udało mu się znaleźć prezent, jaki kupił mu John, ukryty tym razem nie w jego pokoju – tam znał już wszystkie skrytki, bo przed każdą okazją je przetrząsał – lecz pawlaczu nad łazienką. Cóż, to chyba był najbardziej satysfakcjonujący moment w ciągu całych ich przygotowań.

Gdy wreszcie skończyli przystrajanie salonu na przyjęcie gości, zorientował się, że godzina zero zbliżyła się w zastraszającym tempie, ale oszukiwałby sam siebie, gdyby nie przyznał, że jednak udzielił mu się świąteczny nastrój. John jakoś w międzyczasie przebrał się w jasny sweter z norweskim wzorem na dole, w kuchni przygrywały w radiu pastorałki, pani Hudson co chwilę zjawiała się z kolejnymi daniami, które następnie lądowały w lodówce i na szafkach, a świeczki pachniały cynamonem i przyprawą korzenną. Jakoś między podkradnięciem kilku ciastek gdy nikt go nie widział oraz zagraniem paru nut z ulubionych kolęd Johna na skrzypcach, zmienił wreszcie rozchełstany szlafrok na koszulę i eleganckie spodnie; potem zaś utkwił na kanapie z komputerem, podejmując ostatnią próbę znalezienia sobie sprawy, która wyciągnęłaby go z mieszkania, lecz nie robił tego z całym sercem, bo wiedział już, że dziś tu zostanie i spróbuje _być sobą możliwie najmniej_.

 – Wiesz, Sherlock – oznajmił John, kolejny raz przesuwając ustawione na stole stroiki – skoro już się gapisz w telefon i laptop i naiwnie liczysz na sprawę, to mógłbyś skorzystać z okazji i wysłać komuś życzenia świąteczne.

– Niby komu? – spytał, porażony samą sugestią.

– No nie wiem, ulubionym klientom, znajomym z Barts, czujkom albo…

– Jeśli wysłałbym komukolwiek życzenia świąteczne, pomyślałby, że jestem śmiertelnie chory i zadzwonił. Czeka mnie dziś wystarczająco wiele kontaktów międzyludzkich, żeby to znieść.

– Na pewno znasz kogoś chociaż w połowie tak aspołecznego jak ty i w setnej części tak dziwacznego. Ucieszy się, jak połączysz się z nim w bólu – powiedział z jawną ironią, najwyraźniej kapitulując, lecz jego słowa zaszczepiły w Sherlocku poczucie, że może nie jest to aż tak głupi pomysł… tyle że jeśli ktoś był _taki jak on_ i miał równie niewielkie pragnienie wychodzenia z inicjatywą towarzyską, nie było najmniejszych szans, by się zapoznali i utrzymywali kontakt, bo przecież żaden tego nie potrzebował i…

I to jasne, że przez całe wieki nikogo takiego nie było, ale przecież nie aż tak dawno się _pojawił_. Jego lustrzane odbicie, druga strona tej samej monety, geniusz uważający zwykłych ludzi za pozbawione rozumu złote rybki i maskotki, który, jeśli jakimś cudem został zmuszony dziś do świętowania, zapewne cierpiał z tego powodu nawet bardziej niż Sherlock.

Dobry kwadrans zajęło mu kontemplowanie, czy to dobry pomysł oraz rozważanie właściwej treści wiadomości i gdy miał już ją w głowie, ze zgrozą stwierdził, że John i pani Hudson zaczynają kręcić się coraz bardziej nerwowo, że oto za moment mają zjawić się goście, a on wcale nie czuje się na to gotowy psychicznie. Nie zdążył jeszcze zacząć wystukiwać wiadomości, kiedy z dołu dał się słyszeć dzwonek do drzwi. Jego palce przyspieszyły i dwukrotnie pomylił się w wypisywaniu swoistych życzeń, a przycisk _wyślij_ klikał w tym samym momencie, gdy pani Hudson zaczęła wylewnie witać się z wystrojoną jak na galę oskarową Molly.

_John twierdzi, że przyjaciołom i bliskim należy wysyłać życzenia świąteczne, więc wysyłam. Życzę, żebyś nie musiał się w tym momencie męczyć tak jak ja. I życzę sobie, żebyś po tym choinkowym koszmarze wymyślił mi sprawę, nad którą będę głowił się tydzień. SH_

Wyperfumowana babciną wodą toaletową Molly całowała go w policzek, kiedy parę chwil później otrzymał odpowiedź, na którą składał się MMS ze zdjęciem osobliwie przystrojonej, żywej choinki; obwieszona była nie tylko tradycyjnymi bombkami, ale też ciasteczkowymi ludzikami z lukrowymi zarysami garnituru i przypadkowymi ozdobami wyglądającymi jak śmieci; gdzieniegdzie poutykane były brokatowe serca przypominające raczej walentynkowe ozdoby, lampki miały kształt krasnali, a na jej czubku znajdował się papierowy anioł z czerwoną bombką zamiast głowy, namalowanym białym flamastrem upiornym uśmiechem i z dorysowanym z przodu karabinem maszynowym.

_Poproś swojego psiaka, żeby dolał do ciasta świątecznego dodatkową porcję whisky, a będziesz się bawić lepiej. Mój tak zrobił i jest fantastycznie. Wymyślę ci coś, gdy tylko wyleczę niestrawność. JM_

Roześmiał się pod nosem, wiedząc, że to ostatni punkt wieczoru, gdy coś go rozbawiło, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie wyminął Molly, ruszył do kuchni i zalał ciasto podwójną porcją alkoholu, obiecując sobie, że nie będzie jadł niczego innego. Skoro Moriarty dobrze się bawił, chociaż najprawdopodobniej nie znosił świąt – nie zniósłby świadomości, że on tak nie potrafi.

 

***

 

Kawowe trufle, które przygotował Sebastian były fantastyczne. Podobnie jak mincemeat pies, świąteczne, wzmocnione zwiększoną dawką alkoholu ciasto obłożone jego ukochanym marcepanem, czekoladowe babeczki z guinnessem, irlandzki placek mozaikowy, viennese whirls, nowa porcja ciastek korzennych i kolejne herbaty z przyprawami, którymi popijał wszystkie te słodkości. Jego snajper zamierzał zabrać się za przyrządzenie również normalnego jedzenia, ale Jim dręczył go przez cały pierwszy dzień świąt o przyrządzanie mu kolejnych, ulubionych słodyczy i nie starczyło na nie czasu; w efekcie wieczorem zasiedli przy stole, na którym poza winem i frytkami z mrożonki znajdowały się wyłącznie słodycze. Sebastian chyba miał ich trochę dość i zamiast jeść, przez całą kolację karmił się głównie widokiem Jima, który mruczał z zadowoleniem pakując w siebie kolejne wypieki.

Tak jak napisał Sherlockowi, był niemal pewny, że po tej ilości cukru się pochoruje, ale nie miał okazji objeść się takimi cudownościami od wieków i teraz nadrabiał zaległości. Co jakiś czas łapał spojrzenie Sebastiana, a wówczas uśmiechał się szerzej i sięgał po kolejną rzecz, którą następnie chwalił za smak, zapach, konsystencję i _wszystko_. Prawdopodobnie przez ostatnią dobę mężczyzna usłyszał od niego więcej pochwał niż przez cały okres ich znajomości.

– Gdybym wiedział, że to potrafisz, kazałbym ci się tu wprowadzić dziesięć lat temu i nie pozwolił ruszać się z kuchni na krok – stwierdził, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się głośno.

– Gdybyś codziennie pochłaniał tyle słodyczy przez dziesięć lat, ważyłbyś teraz dwa razy więcej niż ważysz. Wina? _Wytrawne_ – oznajmił, sięgając po jego kieliszek.

– Pół godziny przerwy od słodyczy. No, jeśli wytrzymam – oznajmił, po czym sięgnął po odrobinę przestudzoną frytkę, aby zmienić sobie smak, przepić alkoholem i po niedługim czasie móc dalej rozkoszować się słodkościami. Odchylił się do tyłu i wygodnie oparł na fotelu, unosząc brew, gdy Sebastian z dziwnym uśmieszkiem wyszedł z pokoju, a potem wrócił z naręczem pudełek różnej wielkości. Postawił je wszystkie na środku salonu i przywołał Jima gestem, nie przestając się do niego szczerzyć.

– To wszystko dla mnie? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, przyglądając się stosowi prezentów ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nie – odparł krótko i skinął na niego, by usiadł przy nim na dywanie. – Kupiłem prezenty zarówno dla ciebie ode mnie jak od ciebie dla mnie, bo z całą pewnością nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby mi coś dać.

– Dostaniesz premię, za którą będziesz mógł sprawić sobie wyspę lub lot w kosmos. Co mi kupiłeś? – spytał, zupełnie niezrażony tym przytykiem; stwierdził za to, że pomysł Sebastiana był dość rozczulający, ale nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos.

– Najpierw otworzę prezenty od ciebie dla mnie – oznajmił, po czym chwycił duże, podłużne i wyglądające na ciężkie pudełko, lekko nim poruszył, uśmiechnął się promiennie i zaczął zrywać błyszczący papier. – Jim, dziękuję! –wykrzyknął, wpatrując się w ciemną skrzynkę, którą następnie z namaszczeniem otworzył ją i wyciągnął z niej błyszczącego nowością barretta.

– Jaki model? – spytał Jim, ostrożnie wyciągając palce i przesuwając nimi po lufie, rozbawiony entuzjazmem Sebastiana dotyczącym prezentu, który sprawił sobie sam. Zresztą, zachwyt bronią snajperską w zestawieniu z jego wygłupami oraz t-shirtem pobrudzonym czekoladą i mąką dawał piorunujący efekt.

– Nowiutki M107A1. Prosto z fabryki. Jeszcze ciepły…! – wykrzyknął, przytulając broń do policzka. – Od czasu moich urodzin, kiedy kupiłem _od ciebie dla mnie_ skórzaną kurtkę, marzyłem o tym cudeńku – oznajmił z uśmiechem i przez krótki moment Jim poczuł, że może jednak powinien chociaż raz, _kiedyś_ , zdobyć się na coś bardziej wyszukanego niż przelew gotówki. Nie to, żeby czuł wyrzuty sumienia albo nagle ruszyło go serce, ale po prostu chciałby zobaczyć minę Sebastiana, gdy coś od niego dostanie.

– Co kupiłeś od siebie dla mnie? – spytał, kiedy Sebastian przestał się zachwycać prezentem i ostrożnie włożył go z powrotem do pudełka.

– Co można kupić komuś, kto ma wszystko?

– Więc nic nie dostanę? – spytał, zerkając na pozostałe paczki. – Nic takiego, co można odpakować i…

– Kupiłem ci całą masę bibelotów, które dostarczam ci co chwilę, a ty nawet nie zauważasz, że znajdują się na twoich półkach. Perfumy, płyty, parę krawatów. Potem otworzysz – oznajmił, po czym podniósł się z klęczek i wygładził spodnie, a następnie wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Chodź. Zaczniemy od czegoś, co przynajmniej będziesz pamiętał. No, już…! – nacisnął, gdy Jim niepewnie zaczął się podnosić, nie mając jednak zamiaru brać go za rękę. Sebastian obrócił oczami i ignorując jego protesty, chwycił jego nadgarstek, po czym pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, zmusił do założenia kurtki i butów, a następnie splótł ich palce razem i ruszył w głąb obszernej, okolonej lasem posiadłości. Normalnie nie odważał się na taką poufałość, jednak atmosfera świąteczna lub alkohol dały mu odwagę, by to zrobić oraz zignorować fakt, że Jim z nim nie współpracował; rzadko wykorzystywał swoją wyraźną przewagę fizyczną i gdy niższy mężczyzna gwałtownie się zatrzymał, domagając się wyjaśnień, obrócił się i spojrzał na niego prosząco. – Spodoba ci się. Obiecuję – powiedział i lekko zacisnął palce, cierpliwie czekając, aż Jim ruszy się z miejsca.

W miarę jak przemierzali podwórze, blade lampki przy ziemi sterowane fotokomórką zapalały się, aż do momentu, gdy znaleźli się na pozbawionej drzew i krzewów przestrzeni. Wzrok Jima zaczął przyzwyczaił się już do półmroku, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymali; Sebastian stanął wówczas za nim, zapalił niewielkim pilotem dalsze światła, a następnie położył mu dłonie na ramionach i lekko go przekręcił, wskazując mu punkt jakieś trzydzieści metrów od nich. Jim uniósł brwi, gdy dostrzegł w oddali ich obitą terenówkę, która od dłuższego czasu sprawiała problemy, a po ostatniej akcji już nie ruszyła i nie dało się jej naprawić, jednak jego snajper, pomimo wrzasków i wszelkich wyrazów wściekłości, odmówił wywiezienia jej na złomowisko.

– Nienawidziłeś tego auta – powiedział Sebastian cicho, pochylając się nad nim i ogrzewając jego szyję gorącym oddechem.

– Bardziej niż czegokolwiek – odparł szczerze i wzdrygnął się, kiedy mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po jego ramieniu, a następnie wcisnął mu w dłoń niewielki przedmiot.

– Trzymaj – odparł, a wówczas Jim zorientował się, że trzyma mały pilot z pojedynczym przyciskiem. – Fajerwerki na święta. _Ode mnie dla ciebie_. Czyń honory, szefie – szepnął i, ku zaskoczeniu Jima, objął go od tyłu jedną ręką i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu. Gdyby nie wino i whisky z ciasta, prawdopodobnie odepchnąłby go od siebie, zabronił podobnych bzdur i wysłał na jakieś odludzie na długą, idiotyczną akcję, ale teraz jakoś nie potrafił tego zrobić. Mężczyzna przygotował mu prezent, jakiego nie dostałby od nikogo innego na świecie i faktycznie się starał… a poza było zimno i powoli przemakały mu adidasy, a Sebastian ogrzewał go w swoich objęciach i tak, akurat to było przyjemne.

– Zabezpieczyłeś okolicę? – spytał, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź.

– Umiem podłożyć bombę równie skutecznie jak strzelać.

– I piec ciasta – odparł, obracając pilot w palcach; w końcu zerknął kątem oka na twarz Sebastiana znajdującą się milimetry od jego. – Dziękuję – dodał ledwo słyszalnie, a następnie skierował wzrok na samochód, uśmiechnął się szeroko i z niesamowitą satysfakcją nacisnął przycisk.

Auto eksplodowało z głośnym hukiem, rozsypując szczątki blachy i iskry, jednak Sebastian tak wszystko wyliczył, by stali w bezpiecznej odległości i żaden ich nie sięgnął. Płomienie strzeliły w górę, wraz z nimi w niebo wzleciały wielobarwne fajerwerki, a liczne petardy zaczęły wybuchać raz po raz; głośna, roziskrzona i niesłychanie efektowna mieszanka, która trwała blisko minutę i która, gdyby nie mieszkali w takim odosobnieniu, byłaby z cała pewnością zauważona przez sąsiadów i być może zgłoszona policji.

Jim wpatrywał się w to z zachwytem, nie przestając się uśmiechać i mocno zaciskając palce na pilocie. Udawał, że nie zauważył, jak Sebastian przysuwa się do niego i mocno przytula do jego pleców, bo tak naprawdę bliskość zupełnie mu teraz nie przeszkadzała, gdy stali w chłodnych ciemnościach, wpatrywali się w płonący wrak i słuchali ostatnich, niewielkich wybuchów. Stopniowo wszystko się wyciszało, a gdy po efektownych płomieniach i fajerwerkach pozostał tylko ogień i sporo śmierdzącego dymu, uruchomiły się potężne zraszacze, które zaczęły dogaszać pogorzelisko. Po niedługim czasie ponownie zapanowały ciemności, tylko częściowo rozświetlane naziemnymi lampkami, lecz żaden z nich się nie poruszał, a Jim dalej pozwalał się obejmować wyższemu mężczyźnie i nie zaprotestował, gdy ten wtulił twarz w jego włosy i kołnierz i raz po raz pocierał szorstkim podbródkiem o jego kark.

– Wracamy? – spytał w końcu Sebastian, na co Jim skinął głową i tym razem sam wyciągnął do niego rękę, uśmiechając się, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Tak. Chcę odpakować resztę prezentów. Nawet jeśli to tylko _nudne bibeloty_ – oznajmił i po chwili ruszyli z powrotem w stronę domu, gdzie pospiesznie zrzucili w korytarzu wierzchnie ubranie i mokre buty, a następnie skierowali się do salonu.

Stanąwszy w drzwiach, Jim znieruchomiał. Jego lokum wciąż było przystrojone tandetnymi ozdobami, choinka straszyła, a po podłodze poniewierały się szczątki papieru zerwane ze skrzynki z barrettem, które powinny doprowadzać go szału; stół nadal zastawiony był słodkościami i alkoholem, kolejne prezenty czekały na otworzenie i _ponownie_ zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś zorganizował mu święta – mógł ich nie znosić od dzieciństwa, ale to było coś innego, bo _Sebastian był inny_. Spełniał niewypowiedziane zachcianki, przygotował jego ulubione desery i zrobił mu prezent z wysadzenia starego grata tylko dla niego, tak po prostu, nie dla pieniędzy czy z powodu pogróżek, ale by sprawić mu przyjemność z okazji świąt.

– Idziesz? – spytał mężczyzna, zauważając, że Jim nie rusza się z wejścia i rozgląda po salonie, a wreszcie zatrzymuje wzrok na nim.

– Chodź tutaj – powiedział, opierając się o futrynę i bezwiednie zerkając na umocowaną na niej gałązkę jemioły, jedną z licznie porozwieszanych po całym mieszkaniu. – To tutaj, chciałeś coś zasugerować? – spytał spokojnie, gdy Sebastian stanął przed nim; uśmiechnął się kpiąco, dostrzegając na twarzy wyższego mężczyzny lekkie podenerwowanie. – Porozwieszałeś ją wszędzie, więc zakładam, że miałeś w tym swój cel – dokończył, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. – Hm?

– Mogę ją zdjąć i wrócimy do prezentów – zaproponował, sięgając niechętnie w stronę wątpliwej ozdoby, lecz Jim go powstrzymał.

– Miejmy to z głowy – oznajmił i przekręcił lekko głowę, wygodniej opierając się o framugę i krzyżując ręce. – No dalej. Pochyl się, bo nie cierpię stać na palcach.

– Na… palcach? – wydusił, chyba nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Stoimy pod jemiołą, a ty jesteś wyższy o dobre dziesięć cali. To chyba oczywiste, że musiałbym stać na palcach – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie zmusił się do uśmiechu, aby nie odstraszać Sebastiana swoją niewzruszoną miną.

– Naprawdę nie dostaniesz szału, jak cię pocałuję? – upewnił się, jakby sądził, że Jim prowokuje go tylko po to, by mieć pretekst do wszczęcia awantury.

– Nie dostałem, gdy się do mnie kleiłeś na zewnątrz ani gdy zrobiłeś mi w domu świąteczne pobojowisko. – Na to stwierdzenie Sebastian uniósł brwi z powątpiewaniem. – No, _dostałem_. Ale mi przeszło. Gotujesz fantastycznie, a prezent był cudowny. Mam dobry humor. _Świąteczny_ – zaśmiał się i, widząc, że mężczyzna wciąż mu nie ufa, wyciągnął do niego rękę i lekko nacisnął na jego kark. Wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco i zrobił się trochę niecierpliwy, chcąc w sumie mieć to za sobą, ale też przekonać się, czy Sebastian, który swoje sentymenty zazwyczaj odsuwał na bok, odważy się dać im upust.

– Nigdy cię to nie interesowało – oznajmił, pochylając się nad nim, a następnie położył pokaleczoną od walki z choinką dłoń na jego szyi i lekko pogładził jego skórę kciukiem.

– Nadal nie wiem, czy interesuje. Ale liczę na to, że będziesz smakował truflami kawowymi, więc nie będzie tak źle – odparł na to i dopiero te słowa przekonały Sebastiana, który moment później zbliżył się do niego, objął go wolnym ramieniem w talii, obserwując go z minimalnej odległości. Jakiś czas nie poruszał się, wpatrując się tylko w niego jasnymi oczami i Jim byłby już zażądał, aby darował sobie podobne ckliwości i zabrał się do rzeczy, kiedy Sebastian pochylił głowę i zamknął jego usta własnymi.

Spodziewał się głupich czułości, które nie zrobią na nim większego wrażenia, obawiał nudy i maślanych oczu oraz oczekiwań, że to początek czegoś więcej albo zachęta do romantycznego seksu tu i teraz; że reszta wieczoru będzie wymuszona i krępująca, a on straci opiekuńczą, zabawną wersję Sebastiana na przynajmniej kilka dni, bo ten pogrąży się w sentymentach do reszty i stanie zupełnie nieznośny.

Tymczasem mężczyzna, zamiast zmienić się w rozmemłany, puszysty kłąbek zakochania, pocałował go mocno i przyciągnął do siebie pewniej, tak, jak powinien to zrobić energetyczny przestępca i doskonały snajper, a nie wkurzający przygłup z napadami sentymentalizmu i romantyzmu. Jego usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu, a kiedy Jim objął jego szyję ramionami, zachichotał i przywarł do niego jeszcze mocniej, zaciskając palce jednej ręki na jego włosach bez nadmiernej delikatności, a drugą naciskając na jego krzyż. Był odrobinę podniecony i pewnie miał ochotę na więcej, ale nie zaprotestował w żaden sposób, gdy Jim po niespełna minucie odepchnął go od siebie i oznajmił, że _chce obejrzeć nudne krawaty_.

Dał się zaprowadzić przed kominek z nową porcją wina i tacą z kawałkami różnych ciast, wspólnie rozpakowali resztę rzeczy, a potem włączyli telewizor i dobre pół godziny Jim pozwalał mu wyśpiewywać z Mariah Carey jej przebój, który w ustach Sebastiana wciąż miał zły tekst i melodię JingleBells. Aby nie fałszował mu wprost do ucha, spacerował w tym czasie po salonie, robiąc zdjęcia różnym przedmiotom, słodkościom i ozdobom, bo chociaż zapisał je wszystkie w pałacu myśli i miały tam pozostać na wieki, czuł, że chciałby mieć również bardziej namacalną pamiątkę z tego wieczoru.

Gdy po północy druga butelka wina została opróżniona prawie do połowy, ruszenie do tej samej sypialni okazało się najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie, a ciąg dalszy – jednym z najbardziej satysfakcjonujących i zabawnych doświadczeń, chociaż jeszcze parę dni temu uznałby, że seks z jego snajperem to dla niego szczyt desperacji. Nie było ani nudno, ani powoli, ani tym bardziej ckliwie i romantycznie; dostał mieszankę delikatności i energii w odpowiedniej i idealnie wyważonej dawce, każdy pocałunek miał odpowiednią moc a każdy dotyk pojawił się tam, gdzie powinien. Pod sam koniec, kiedy przywierał całym sobą do leżącego między jego nogami Sebastiana, a ich naprzemienne jęki obwieszczały zbliżający się finisz, uderzyła go myśl, że gdyby seks wyglądał tak zawsze, organizowałby go sobie _zdecydowanie_ częściej.

Dyszeli ciężko i chichotali jednocześnie, kiedy po wszystkim padli plecami na materac, wpatrując się w sufit i nie odzywając, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, usatysfakcjonowany i pewny, że to nie był _pierwszy i ostatni raz_. Zanim Jim uznał, że czas już położyć się spać, sięgnął po swoją komórkę zostawioną w kieszeni rzuconych na podłogę spodni, aby upewnić się, że sieć nie potrzebowała jego pomocy oraz wysłać ostatnią tego wieczoru wiadomość; Sebastian objął go od tyłu, przylgnął umięśnioną klatką piersiową do jego pleców i zaczął muskać wargami poznaczony świeżymi malinkami kark, zaglądając mu przy tym przez ramię; parsknął śmiechem, gdy dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna wybiera ze zdjęć to z jemiołą nad progiem i wstawia je w treść wiadomości. 

Najbliższym świętem, kiedy można było komuś bliskiemu kupić prezent, były Walentynki – i gdy Jim przysypiał w pachnącej słodkimi przyprawami pościeli i ciepłych ramionach Sebastiana, w myślach zastanawiał się, jaki model terenówki sprawi mu w miejsce tej, którą parę godzin wcześniej wysadzili.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie lubił okłamywać samego siebie. Znosił gości z trudem, ale trzymał fason, bo John patrzył na niego w sposób, który kazał mu go trzymać, jednakże męczył się z tym coraz bardziej. Może wytrzymałby towarzystwo Molly, która raz po raz posyłała Lestrade’owi powłóczyste spojrzenia pełne nadziei – dziwne, że nie zauważył ich wcześniej – a także samego inspektora i ich gospodyni, jednakże, niestety, zjawili się u nich również goście, których tolerować było ciężej. Pani Hudson zaprosiła swoją smutną, wybitnie mało interesującą sąsiadkę, której wnuki w tym roku wolały wypad na narty do Szwajcarii i zostawiły ją samą, Lestrade przyciągnął z litości Donovan, która nie miała co ze sobą zrobić, a poza tym wszystkim – w połowie kolacji wpadł na kwadrans jego brat. Złożył suche, wymuszone i nieszczere życzenia, wręczył drogie podarki wszystkim gościom łącznie z tymi, których się nie spodziewali i z grzeczności zjadł mikroskopijny kawałek ciasta, chociaż jego oczy aż się świeciły, żeby nie rzucić się na wszystko inne. Szczęśliwie ulotnił się na tyle szybko, że nie zdążył sprawić, że atmosfera stała się sztywna i jeszcze gorsza niż już była.

Sherlock zniósł jednak to wszystko, zastosował się do rady Moriarty’ego, wzmocnił ciasto i zapijał je winem, wprowadzając się powoli w stan wszystko-mi-jedno. Zagrał na skrzypcach parę kolęd, gdy był już lekko wstawiony, parokrotnie się myląc, co jednak pozostało niezauważone przez roześmiane towarzystwo, próbujące podśpiewywać coś przy jego akompaniamencie. Wpatrywał się w zegar i w Johna, w swój talerz i kieliszek i odliczał sekundy do dziesiątej, sądząc naiwnie, że wówczas wszyscy zaczną się ulatniać, co jednak ku jego zgrozie się nie wydarzyło, bo reszta tu zgromadzonych bawiła się znacznie lepiej od niego. Nałożył kolejny, pokaźny kawałek ciasta, a następnie wymknął się z nim do kuchni i poprawił smak jeszcze jednym kieliszkiem whisky, tak, że całość prawdopodobnie zapłonęłaby żywym ogniem, gdyby rzucił na niego zapałkę… otrząsnął się z podobnych pomysłów, wiedząc, że John nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby w trakcie kolacji świątecznej robił eksperymenty na jedzeniu.

Odliczył sekundy do jedenastej, coraz bardziej znieczulony alkoholem, tak, że prymitywne żarty towarzystwa przestały mu przeszkadzać, podobnie jak obecność Donovan; gdy odliczał czas do północy, uświadomił sobie, że dowcipy zaczynają go bawić, a drętwe zaloty Lestrade’a i Molly wydawać się urocze i to był moment krytyczny, gdy zdecydował się odstawić alkohol. Szczęśliwie, jakieś pół godziny później – nie był tego pewny, bo jego wzrok stał się zamglony i niezbyt dobrze widział ścienny zegar – towarzystwo zaczęło się wreszcie ulatniać. I tak oto nadszedł najprzyjemniejszy moment wieczoru, a mianowicie ten, w którym za ostatnim z ich gości zamknęły się drzwi, a on został z Johnem sam, w wypełnionym zapachami wypieków, jedzenia i mieszanki perfum salonie.

Muzyka przygrywała cicho z radia w kuchni, jedzenie zostało rozdane gościom bądź pochowane do lodówki, zaś oni usiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy kominku z butelką bourbona, którą John otrzymał od Mycrofta i oznajmił, że nie zamierza czekać z nią na specjalne okazje. Sączyli go powoli, wpatrując się w ogień, a Sherlock w myślach obliczał, niezbyt efektywnie, bo alkohol trochę to utrudniał, ile jego brat wydał na podarki dla wszystkich tu obecnych osób. Oto jak brytyjski rząd przepuszcza pieniądze podatników.

– W końcu poszli, co? – zaśmiał się John, skupiając na sobie jego uwagę. – Cały wieczór myślałeś tylko o tym. Nie zaprzeczaj.

– Nie zamierzałem zaprzeczać – oznajmił, pochylając się w jego stronę w tym samym momencie, gdy zrobił to John; ich twarze znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko od siebie, więc równocześnie, z lekkim skrępowaniem, wycofali się, a on zaczął gorączkowo szukać tematu zastępczego. – Mój brat sypia z Antheą – oznajmił w końcu, co skutecznie zajęło Johna.

– Co…? – wydusił, kompletnie zszokowany tą wiadomością. – Przecież on… i ona… – zaczął, ale jakoś nie potrafił scalić swoich myśli w spójną i sensowną całość. – Jak? – rzucił więc, za co Sherlock obdarzył go pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. – Od kiedy…?

– Od miesiąca, może pięciu tygodni – odparł, gdy wreszcie otrzymał konkretne pytanie. –Zjawił się tutaj, by mi o tym powiedzieć.

– Nie powiedział o niej ani słowa – stwierdził John w zdumieniu. – A byłem przy tobie cały czas, gdy się zjawił, żeby rozdzielić was gdy rzucicie się sobie do gardeł.

– Powiedział samym faktem, że się tu zjawił – odparł Sherlock. – Na twoim bourbonie była charakterystyczna wstążka, którą Mycroft miał u siebie w domu, bo użył jej do zapakowania mojego prezentu urodzinowego sześć lat temu. Limitowana edycja nieistniejącej już firmy. Rzadko daje prywatne prezenty i nigdy sam ich nie pakuje, a ten był spakowany poza sklepem. To jego wstążka, więc były pakowane u niego w domu, ale Mycroft mimo że jest praworęczny, wiąże wstążki i sznurówki odwrotnie, bo gdy miał pięć lat skręcił nadgarstek i nauczył się wiązania tak, jakby jego lewa ręka była dominująca; to zaś zrobiła osoba praworęczna i zrobiła to normalnie. Kobieta, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki ułożony jest papier.

– Ale… to nie musiała być akurat Anthea ani w ogóle ktoś mu bliski, może zatrudnił…

– Daj spokój – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Oczywiście, że to ona. Na paczce dla Molly była rysa lakieru do paznokci w odcieniu pasującym do dzisiejszego krawata Mycrofta, a on nigdy nie nosi tego konkretnego odcienia, więc to też prezent. Ma go na sobie pierwszy raz i ktoś mu go wiązał, ktoś niższy, to widać od razu. Ktoś, kto kupił mu krawat w odcieniu swojego ulubionego lakieru do paznokci – zakończył z naciskiem.

– Nadal uważam, że to nie musiała być ona – upierał się John, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając zaakceptować faktu, że ktoś taki jak Mycroft… cóż, umawia się z kimś takim jak Anthea. – Każda kobieta może mieć czerwony lakier do paznokci i kupić swojemu facetowi pasujący krawat.

– Znam ją od siedmiu lat, nie maluje paznokci kolorem poza sytuacjami, gdy idzie na randkę albo oficjalne przyjęcie – odparował Sherlock, rozkręcając się coraz bardziej i pozwalając wypłynąć na wierzch wstrzymywanym cały wieczór dedukcjom. – Wtedy używa marki Guerlain, odcień _czerwony diabeł_ , to chyba najzabawniejszy dowcip, do jakiego jest zdolna. Pomalowała paznokcie dla Mycrofta chociaż pakowała mu prezenty, co dałoby się jeszcze jakoś wyjaśnić inaczej niż randką, bo _teoretycznie_ mogła to zrobić służbowo, a potem umówić się z kimś innym. Ale kupiła mu taki krawat, więc z nim sypia.

–Wykryłeś romans brata z jego asystentką po rysie lakieru na papierze w cudzym prezencie – wymamrotał John w oszołomieniu.

– To też, ale przede wszystkim po tym, że spod kołnierzyka wystawała mu malinka, a Anthea czekała na niego w samochodzie i zobaczyłem ją przez okno, jak stuka swoimi wymalowanymi paznokciami w klawiaturę i prosi go, by wziął dla niej kawałek ciasta – parsknął, na co John wydął z oburzeniem policzki. – Moment później Mycroft wyjął telefon i dał sobie wcisnąć pani Hudson całe pudełko, chociaż tak się przed tym wcześniej wzbraniał.

– Sherlock… – wydusił i głośno się roześmiał, lecz detektyw to zignorował, pragnąc dokończyć swój wywód, który dusił przez cały wieczór, by nie psuć nastroju przemądrzalstwem.

– Miała szalik w tym samym odcieniu czerwieni i to akurat prezent od Mycofta, który również zauważył lakier i postanowił kupić jej coś eleganckiego, co będzie mogła nosić jako dodatek za każdym razem, gdy pomaluje paznokcie tym kolorem.

– Wyobrażam sobie jego minę, gdy dali sobie rzeczy w tym samym kolorze – parsknął John, po czym odebrał Sherlockowi szklankę i trochę chwiejną ręką ponownie ją uzupełnił, to samo zrobił z własną i przysunął ją do ust.

– Obawiam się, że to nie jedyna część garderoby, jaką kupili sobie w tym odcieniu czerwieni – oznajmił Sherlock, na co jego przyjaciel zakrztusił się alkoholem.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć, prawda?

– Ja też nie chciałem, ale…

– I _nie chcę_ wiedzieć, jak do tego doszedłeś – przerwał mu i obaj zamilkli, równocześnie wyobrażając sobie Mycrofta i Antheę, jak wygrzebują się ze swoich eleganckich, sztywnych i oficjalnych do bólu ubrań w neutralnych odcieniach, odsłaniając jaskrawą bieliznę. Wzdrygnęli się w tym samym momencie i ostatecznie porzucili kwestię starszego Holmesa i jego nowej kochanki. – Hej, Sherlock – podjął w końcu John, gdy parę łyków alkoholu uleczyło go z paskudnych wizji. – Zachowywałeś się dziś całkiem przyzwoicie. Jak na ciebie. Nie wybiegłeś gonić Irene Adler, nie znalazłeś sobie żadnej sprawy ani nie utknąłeś przed laptopem… no i w ogóle się zjawiłeś. _Dziękuję_ – stwierdził, to ostatnie słowo wypowiadając nieco ciszej. – Nawet dla Donovan byłeś względnie miły, chociaż tego już od ciebie nie wymagałem – dodał po chwili z rozbawieniem.

– Musiałem przygryzać sobie wargi jakieś tysiąc razy, żeby nie zapytać o żonę Andersona. Och, oraz jej rodziców, do których nie pojechała, bo wstyd jej było zjawić się tam samotnie kolejny rok z rzędu – odparł, na co John uniósł brwi. – Wmówiła im, że jest z chłopakiem, a Lestrade jako dobry szef i przyjaciel wyciągnął ją do nas, żeby nie siedziała w domu sama – kontynuował ze znudzeniem. – Jej historia o wyjeździe rodziców do szkockiej części ich rodziny, którą próbowała sprzedać Molly, to bujda. Możesz uznać, że postanowiłem mieć przez chwilę dobre serce i dlatego uznałem, że nie będę jej dobijać w święta upokarzając ją przy wszystkich.

– Czego jeszcze dowiedziałeś się, obserwując naszych gości? – spytał po chwili, nie drążąc tematu Donovan, za którą nie przepadał podobnie jak Sherlock. – Tylko, błagam… o Mycrofcie już nie chcę nic słyszeć. Ale o całej reszcie jak najbardziej, bo zaczyna mi brakować twoich popisów.

– Dowiedziałem się, że Lestrade ma na imię Greg – oznajmił, pociągając łyk bourbona w zastanowieniu.

– Co…? – wydusił John.

– Też byłem zaskoczony – przyznał, kiwając głową i mając absolutną pewność, że do rana ta informacja ponownie wyparuje z jego głowy. – Ale wydedukowałem to…

– Sherlock, ja _wiedziałem_ , jak on ma na imię, co tu niby dedukować?

– Dostał od Molly perfumy – oznajmił, czując jak kolejna dawka alkoholu uderza mu do głowy. Zachwiał się i oparł o kolano Johna, aby nie zwalić się na podłogę wprost pod jego nogi. – I dlatego ma na imię Greg.

– Chyba nie będę pytać, jak do tego doszedłeś – oznajmił, spoglądając na jego dłoń, której Sherlock nie wycofał, chociaż odzyskał już równowagę.

– A sweter od niego miał mieć kolor écru, a nie jasnoszary – dodał nieco bełkotliwie, przypominając sobie kolejną rzecz na temat inspektora. Poruszył palcami i uniósł wzrok na zaczerwienioną od alkoholu twarz Johna. – Jeśli wmówił ci, że to ja mu doradzałem kolor, to masz w to nie wierzyć.

– Dajmy może spokój naszym gościom – zaśmiał się John i uśmiechnął nerwowo, jakby nie był pewny tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

– Hm…?

– Podedukuj _mnie_ – poprosił i wykonał dziwny gest dłonią, w której trzymał szklankę, sprawiając, że nieco płynu chlusnęło na podłogę. – Teraz. Co widzisz?

– Jesteś pijany bardziej ode mnie – wymamrotał Sherlock, łapiąc się na tym, że _wciąż_ nie cofnął ręki z jego kolana i że tak naprawdę nie zamierza jej cofać, bo w jego głowie pojawiła się dziwna myśl, że _była na swoim miejscu_. – Nie zaprosiłeś swojej…

– Anne – dokończył John.

– _Anne_ – potwierdził, przypominając sobie irytującą trzydziestolatkę o piskliwym śmiechu. – Zerwałeś z nią dwa tygodnie temu tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałeś, co kupić jej na święta, a za każdym razem, gdy szedłeś do sklepu, trafiałeś na prezenty dla innych osób i w końcu napisałeś do niej, że powinniście zrobić sobie przerwę, a ona nawet nie wysiliła się, żeby odpowiedzieć.

– Jak to wykryłeś…?

– Trzy razy cię śledziłem – przyznał i mocniej zacisnął palce, gdy powróciła dziwna chwiejność, tym razem chyba niezwiązana tylko z alkoholem. – Zawsze zatrzymywałeś się przed sklepem muzycznym, chociaż kupiłeś mi nowe struny i zestaw do ich czyszczenia już wcześniej.

– Nie otworzyłeś prezentu ode mnie, więc skąd…

– Gdy przeszukiwałem twoją komórkę, znalazłem zdjęcie moich skrzypiec, więc musiałeś je zrobić, aby pokazać sprzedawcy o jaki model ci chodzi… a poza tym znalazłem go podczas sprzątania – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami i ignorując oburzone spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go John. – Dorzuciłem tam prezent dla ciebie, żeby nie musieć się męczyć z pakowaniem. No i nie miałem ochoty dawać ci go przy wszystkich, bo nie kupiłem nic nikomu innemu.

– Wypadłoby strasznie niegrzecznie – stwierdził John i odstawił wreszcie szklankę, by nie marnować więcej kosztownego alkoholu. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami, które zawisły nad podłogą i w końcu położył je na kolanach, przez parę chwil kombinując, jak zmieścić na prawym rękę zarówno swoją jak Sherlocka; wreszcie zdecydował się zakryć jego kościstą dłoń własną i gdy tylko to zrobił, zaczął nieporadnie splatać ich palce razem.

– Żeby uniknąć tego rodzaju niegrzeczności, możesz ich więcej nie zapraszać na święta – zaproponował Sherlock, wpatrując się w ich złączone dłonie z mieszanką zaskoczenia, ekscytacji i dziwnej fali sentymentalności.

– Żeby było już zawsze jak teraz? Tylko ty i ja? – zaśmiał się John, ale zabrzmiało to niepewnie i ewidentnie nie był przekonany, czy powinien był mówić coś podobnego.

– Przeciwko całemu światu – wymamrotał Sherlock, nagle stwierdzając, że ich twarze znajdują się zaledwie parę centymetrów od siebie.

– Nie widzę tu reszty świata – zauważył John, rozglądając się nerwowo, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że jednak może zobaczyć.

– I całe szczęście, że już jej tu nie ma – odparł na to, po czym obaj zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie w ciszy, zagłuszanej tylko przytłumionymi dźwiękami muzyki z radio.

– Wyłącz to – szepnął John, jakby również zorientował się, że ich _trwanie poza resztą świata_ zagłusza tylko muzyka. – Zagraj mi coś. Niekoniecznie na nowych strunach. I daj mi swój prezent.

– Nie mam ochoty wstawać – powiedział i zatrzymał Johna, gdy ten spróbował się podnieść, prawdopodobnie by przynieść nierozpakowany prezent dla Sherlocka, w którym miał znaleźć również coś dla siebie.

– Chcę zobaczyć, co mi kupiłeś.

– Wywołałem zdjęcia z miejsc wszystkich naszych wspólnych akcji. Na niektórych też jesteśmy, bo nigdy nie widziałeś, że ci je robiłem, gdy udawałem, że sprawdzam coś na komórce. Wybierzesz sobie album sam, bo jestem kiepski w takich rzeczach.

– Chcę…

– Obejrzysz jutro – przerwał mu, sięgając po odstawioną szklankę; podał ją Johnowi i poczekał, aż ten opróżni ją do końca paroma łykami i to samo zrobił z własną porcją, chociaż wiedział, że alkoholu wypił już wystarczająco dużo. Już miał odezwać się ponownie, kiedy jego komórka leżąca z jakichś przyczyn przy udzie Johna zamigotała, obwieszczając nadejście smsa. Zignorowałby to, jednak jego przyjaciel jakby automatycznie chwycił urządzenie, a gdy Sherlock skinął krótko, otworzył nową wiadomość i momentalnie zmarszczył brwi.

– _Na pewno żadnej nie zawiesiłeś, więc miej chociaż użytek z elektronicznej. Szczerze polecam. Wesołych Świąt. JM_ – odczytał John. – Moriarty wysyła ci… – urwał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy przesunął tekst i ujrzał jakieś zdjęcie. Nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi, tylko bez słowa przekręcił telefon i pokazał Sherlockowi fotografię pojedynczej gałązki jemioły, zawieszonej na drewnianej futrynie.

– Och – zdołał wydusić Sherlock, nie mając pojęcia, czy ta głupia wiadomość od jego lustrzanego odbicia w postaci Jima Moriarty’ego nie zepsuła mu właśnie najprzyjemniejszego momentu świąt.

– Cóż – zaczął John i ostrożnie odłożył telefon – ten jeden raz w życiu zamierzam go posłuchać – oznajmił, po czym pochylił się w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko przyjaciela i bez ostrzeżenia go pocałował, przymykając oczy i nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego dłoni.

Gdy Sherlock wyrwał się z szoku i zrozumiał co się dzieje, wsunął palce wolnej dłoni we włosy Johna i zaczął powoli odpowiadać na pieszczotę. Po jego głowie tłukła się nieprzerwanie myśl, że dla tej jednej chwili warto było dwa dni męczyć się ze sprzątaniem, wyrzutami, gośćmi i świątecznym hałasem.

Oraz że święta trwałyby dla niego cały rok, gdyby każdy dzień kończył się tak, jak ten.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnie poprawki nanosiłam z gorączką i zapaleniem węzłów chłonnych, więc proszę, wszelkie błędy wskazujcie albo mi wybaczcie, a ja obiecuję, że po świętach albo kiedyś zrobię tu korektę ponownie ;)
> 
> EDIT 2016-09-26  
> Wiele miesięcy po skończeniu Świątecznej Kolacji wrzucam poprawioną przez Tazkiel wersję:) Dziękuję za pomoc, bo nie wiem, kiedy sama bym się za to zabrała ;D


End file.
